


hotter than fire (feel that much higher)

by pinkmaggit



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: AS AN HONORARY ONLY, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bratting, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, Sexting, Sharing Clothes, brats be like sir (derogatory), excessive material wealth, jason has tiddy piercings cause i make the rules, look i wrote this for myself but you guys can read it too ig, love is stored in the italian takeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmaggit/pseuds/pinkmaggit
Summary: “So? Fuck it,” Jason mumbles. “It’s Valentine's Day and I want you all to myself.”Dave smiles. “I’m sure that’d go over well, that I’m too busy fucking you through the mattress to work on my case.”+or: domestic shenanigans, nudes, italian takeout, and ripped stockings.
Relationships: Dave Mustaine/Jason Newsted
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	hotter than fire (feel that much higher)

**Author's Note:**

> look. dave would make a good sugar d*ddy. no i am not accepting criticism at this time.
> 
> ANYWAYS ,,, happy valentines day. this is from like. a bigger verse (where jason's a poledancer in his early 20s and dave's a smarmy asshole lawyer in his 40s cause 2007 dave ,, 🥴) but i wanted to write kinda sweet domestic shit so ,,,, here we go. this is set a couple years in the future (and one day i will finish writing their meet-cute but today ,,,, is not that day 
> 
> i owe @inkk my entire life for this <3333 (also ty for letting me scream at u abt this terrible au ilu <3333)
> 
> i listened to born to die while writing this on repeat because of course i did.
> 
> also i love cursed cakes so enjoy these ones that have sugarbowl energy (theyre nsfw. so.)  
> [x](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/790796515958456331/808507719442104360/image0.jpg) [x](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/790796515958456331/808508099966795776/image0.png) [x](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/790796515958456331/808504627459784734/image0.png)

Waking up, Dave sits up in bed, rubbing at his eye tiredly. The blankets slouch down, pooling in his lap.

Sunlight streams through the open window, gold and mellow. The morning is still dewey, and the cool breeze wafting through the bedroom still smells fresh, like it rained last night. Dave watches a few particles of dust waver. Through the window, he can see the city’s skyline, sky baby-blue, distant windows of highrises gleaming in the sunrise. 

Soon enough his alarm goes off. Then the radio comes on. It’s some jazz station, probably from the last time Jason fiddled with it. 

Next to him, Jason hums dazedly where his face is half-buried into the pillows. His curls are wild, all in his face, but Dave can just make out his sleepy little grin. 

Trailing a hand over Jason’s bare shoulder, he’s rewarded with a contented smile. Jason rolls onto his back, pushes the covers off with sleep-drunk hands. He’s bare, skin pale and soft, spattered with freckles here and there thanks to the sun. 

Like an angel in his bed, gorgeous in the gentle light and the slow, still morning.

Nina Simone’s voice drifts through the still of the room, _I Put A Spell On You_. How fitting, Dave thinks.

He rubs the pad of his thumb in circles around one of Jason's nipples, teasing around the silver barbell in it. A weak little moan drifts from between Jason's lips as Dave rolls the bud back and forth between the pads of his fingers.

“Fuck,” Jason groans. His voice is rough and raspy from sleep, slow. He shivers, head tipping back against the pillows.

“So fucking pretty,” Dave says. He tweaks Jason's other nipple, enraptured by the soft whine he gets. “Look so good like this, baby.”

Jason’s answering moan is so fucking sweet it makes Dave’s guts twist. God, he fucking loves those piercings; they're so, _so_ illegally hot. 

He lets his hand drift low, skimming over the flat of Jason’s stomach. Back arching into his touch, Jason lets out an elated, sleepy noise. Dave’s captivated by the dark hickeys all over his hips. When he looks back up, Jason’s kind of awake, eyes heavy-lidded. Jason grabs his hand, laces their fingers together.

“Do you have to go to work?”

Dave huffs a laugh. “If you want to keep living like this, then yeah,” he drawls. He brushes Jason’s hair out of his face with the fingers of his other hand, thumb skimming lower, tracing his lips. Jason sucks his thumb into his mouth. “Nice try, baby.” 

That gets him a smirk. Jason lets his finger slip free with a little _pop_. “C’mon, I’m sure you can take a day off.” 

“And what, spend it all in bed?”

“Duh.”

“As much as I’d love to, sweetheart,” Dave grins, “We can’t all live a life of luxury like you. And you already know my boss is anal about days off.”

Leaning back against the headboard, Dave grins as Jason rolls onto his stomach and pillows his head on his thigh. He runs a hand through Jason’s hair, watching his eyes flutter shut. Jason’s hands wander, skimming up his thighs. Dave cuts him off before those devilish little fingers curl into the waistband of his boxers, gently grabbing his wrists and putting his hands back on his thighs. Jason huffs frustratedly.

“So? Fuck it,” Jason mumbles. “It’s Valentine's Day and I want you all to myself.”

Dave smiles. “I’m sure that’d go over well, that I’m too busy fucking you through the mattress to work on my case.”

Frankly, he’s considering it. The idea of spending all day in bed with Jason is ridiculously appealing, and Dave is a weak, weak man. 

But he really can’t, considering his day is already fucking packed with meetings. So instead he’s planning to get takeout dinner from the Italian restaurant they first met at. Keep it kind of classy; split a bottle of wine and maybe put a candle on the table, or something. 

And then fuck, obviously.

Dave knows he’s no romantic; this is the longest relationship he’s held down in ages, and he’s not one for overblown displays of personal affection. PDA has never really appealed to him beyond hand-holding and maybe a forehead kiss.

Which, he’s learned, Jason is perfectly fine with. They’re both more on the private side. Jason would much rather go for dinner or to the movies or just spend all day cuddled up on the couch together. He’s surprisingly low-maintenance, even though they both know he’s got a weakness for getting spoiled, which Dave has absolutely no qualms about indulging.

God, _no_ qualms. The amount of clothes he’s bought for Jason? There’s a reason why the walk-in closet isn’t his anymore. Which is fine, ‘cause he’s always preferred a more minimalist wardrobe.

And, as Dave rubs gently between his shoulder blades, his mind is occupied with the gift he bought Jason a few weeks ago. 

He’d had a longer lunch break, thanks to a surprise cancelled meeting. So he'd spent the time shopping around on Saks instead, drifting from store to store, entertaining the idea of Jason wearing a bunch of the designer dresses he’d seen.

The gift itself is hidden in the back of the top drawer of his dresser, store-wrapped save for one little bag. There’s earrings in a black velvet box, heels from Yves-Saint Laurent, some baby-blue lingerie. And a Black Sabbath shirt, perfectly oversized, to make up for the old one he’d had that got ruined in the wash.

“Bet he’s just jealous you’ve got some pretty kid to fuck,” Jason yawns. “Who wouldn’t be.” 

“Brat.” Dave swats Jason lightly on the ass, just for emphasis, although that only makes him giggle.

“Uh-huh.”

“Fuckin’ nymphomaniac.”

“Uh-huh,” Jason grins, batting his eyelashes up at him. “You love it.”

And, well. He’s not wrong. Dave would be a filthy, _filthy_ liar if he said otherwise. He lets the pad of his thumb rub, back and forth, over Jason’s cheek. Slow, soft. Tender. Jason pushes his face a little more into his touch.

God, he loves this fucking kid. Even if he’s a brat. 

“Can I have some cash, _Daddy_?” Jason grins. “Please?”

Scratch that. Massive fucking brat. 

“I just gave you some yesterday, fuck,” Dave huffs, his cheeks suddenly burning. Jason giggles; the kid knows all his weakspots by now, and _fuck_ does he use them to his advantage. Dave rolls his eyes at Jason’s mock-pout, trying a different tactic. “I’m not made of money, sweetheart.”

At that, Jason laughs. “I think the penthouse begs to differ. C’mon, please? I need to buy some more eyeliner for tonight.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. So. Since a quickie’s out... what about some nudes? _”_

And that’s hook, line, and sinker. Dave swallows, a little miffed Jason knows him so well. But he can’t really complain, not when Jason’s resting his head on his thigh, staring up at him through heavy eyelashes. 

Christ, he’s whipped.

“We both know I’d give you money regardless,” Dave says. He gently thumbs away a stray eyelash on Jason’s cheek. “I assume you’re going shopping with Kirk?”

Jason grins and props himself up on his elbows, covers half-draped over his legs. “Yup,” he grins, popping the ‘p’. “Whenever he wakes up.”

Dave snorts a laugh. He gives himself a few more seconds to just enjoy the warmth of the blankets and the slow, quiet morning and Jason next to him, skin warm where they're pressed against each other. A lightning-fast bolt of heat tears through Dave as his eyes trail over all the hickeys on Jason’s neck and ass.

It takes him a Herculean amount of effort to resolve to get out of bed and get ready for work, because the idea of spending the rest of the day in bed is getting more appealing by the minute, and he knows that if he doesn't do it now, he never will.

“Right. I’m gonna shower,” Dave says. “There’s more of that good coffee in the cupboards.”

Jason groans, resigning himself to the fact that he’s been unsuccessful in dragging Dave back to bed. “Fine. I guess I’ll make you breakfast. Or maybe not.” 

Rolling his eyes, Dave wiggles out from underneath him and steps out of bed, heading for the master bathroom. “Okay, you brat.”

“You love me.”

“Maybe.” 

The wounded noise he gets for that only makes him laugh. “I’m kidding, sweetheart,” Dave says, and he gives Jason a soft little kiss to make up for the barb. Jason hums against his lips, pulling back with a little smirk. “Love you so much. Now let me get ready ”

“Aww, I can’t join you?”

“Later, baby,” Dave grins. Jason’s answering smile is coy, teasing. “Tonight. When we’ve got more time, you fucking tease.”

Jason laughs.

+

By the time he’s done showering and getting ready- and his hair is finally dry- the bedroom is vacant, the door left ajar. The covers are all rumpled, drapes rustling in the window from the breeze.

Dave begins to get dressed, slipping into a fine pair of dress pants, freshly pressed from the drycleaners. Then a white shirt and his suit jacket, adjusting his tie in the mirror and fixing his hair. Leather shoes and cufflinks- gold ones Jason bought him a few months ago- come last, and Dave fixes his collar offhandedly before he’s set.

Grabbing his phone off the night table, he heads downstairs from the loft. In the kitchen, Jason’s busy at the stove, the radio on the counter playing some band Dave doesn’t recognize. The coffee machine burbles, pot already half-full. 

Dave’s a little surprised to see Jason already dressed. He’s in a pair of tiny running shorts and a ratty Danzig shirt with the sleeves cut off, though, which can only mean he’s going to the gym. 

“Hello,” Dave drawls. He gently pinches Jason's ass. _Fuck,_ Dave loves those tiny black Adidas shorts. “Someone's keeping busy.”

Jason laughs, flipping over the egg frying in the pan, plating it out onto a slice of toast with avocado and cheese. “Uh-huh. You want some?”

“I’m fine. I’ll pick up dinner on the way home for us,” Dave says. He grabs a cup and fills it with coffee, stirring in some milk. “Any particular requests?”

“Get the vodka pasta, then we can share. And the carbonara.”

“‘Course. Anything else?”

“Nope. So, for tonight…” Jason trails off, letting Dave fill in the blanks. His mind runs on overdrive at those words, at the promise of what’s to come. Jason’s grin is teasing, like he’s trying to make Dave squirm a little. “I’m sure you’re dying to know what I have planned.”

Yeah, he fucking is. But he can't just _say_ that, after all. Trying to appear unbothered, Dave shrugs, raising an eyebrow archly. “I’m assuming it’s something slutty?” 

And that's another thing. Jason's not vain, but he definitely knows he looks good, and he also knows exactly how to use that to his advantage. Which is why Dave’s so goddamn whipped for his nudes, among other things.

Jason nods. Finishing his breakfast, he washes the plate off and dumps it into the dishwasher. “You’ll like it,” he grins, “Like. A lot.” 

“That could be a lot of things, baby,” Dave says, because it’s honestly true. There’s probably nothing in his apartment that doesn’t look better on Jason that it does on him. Ratty sweatpants and stretched-out shirt? Check. Jeans and soft-knit sweaters? Check. That one suit he bought for Jason when they had that company dinner? Check. Satin shirts and tight leather pants? Double check.

And the holy grail: _lingerie_. Christ, the kid looks so fucking good in it. 

“It’ll be hot,” Jason sing-songs. “Really hot.”

“Sure it will,” Dave grins. He kisses Jason, sweet and slow. “Gotta go now, else I’ll be late again. See you later, baby, love you.” 

Jason hums against his lips. “Mmm, love you too.”

Heading for the door, Dave grabs his bag and coat. Jason blows him a kiss, and Dave laughs, closing the door behind himself. Then he heads for the elevators, taking them down to the garage. 

His Vanquish is waiting in her pride of place, silver paint glimmery under the fluorescent lights. Dave unlocks the door and slides into the leather seat, turning the key, the motor rumbling loudly in the silence.

Then he grabs his phone and sends Jason a couple hundred bucks through his banking app. 

_ >> _ **happy now?**

>> _yes <3 _

+

Work seems to drag on hellishly, the hours crawling by. 

Dave’s pretty sure he’s never glanced at the goddamn clock more in his life than he has this morning, silently praying for the hour hand to move to no avail.

When three o’clock finally rolls around, Dave takes his glasses off, folds them up, and sets them on his desk, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. He’s been reading through some files that were forwarded to him from the lab for his case for hours, now, and his brain is starting to feel like mush. 

And, of course, because he can never seem to catch a goddamn break, his boss has decided to call a firm meeting for the afternoon.

Fucking hell.

Sighing, Dave rubs at the bridge of his nose tiredly. He turns to his laptop, scrolling through his emails boredly, binning old junk ones and sorting through some from his boss.

There’s a series of buzzes from his phone. 

Dave's attention snaps directly to where it’s sitting on his desk. He's like Pavlov’s fucking dog at this point, because he knows that whenever he gets a string of texts from Jason, it's one of two things: begging for some extra cash, or _nudes._

And Dave’s pretty sure he knows exactly what these texts are going to be. He grabs his phone off his desk.

>> _u wanna see some pics i took?_

_ >> ;-) <3 _

Yeah, he fucking wants to.

>> **do you really need to ask?**

>> _nah >;-) _

_ >> IMG_2847.png _

_ >> IMG_2848.png _

_ >> IMG_2849.png _

Dave's not gonna look at them. 

He's not gonna look at them.

There is no way in hell he's gonna look at nudes right before he's got a firm meeting, ‘cause then he's gonna spend hours thinking about them and have to hide the fact he's half-hard the entire time, and he will fail miserably and spend more time thinking about Jason’s ass than anything else.

_*bzzzt-bzzt-bzzt*_

>> _oops, one more <3 _

>> _IMG_2849.png_

Aaaand he's looking at the nudes. 

Dave clicks on the first one and immediately feels his face heat, because _goddamn_ , they’re gorgeous. Sudden warmth spikes in his gut, twines through his nerves. 

The first one is of Jason sitting on the rug in the bedroom, in front of the full-length mirror. He’s wearing a black set of lingerie, sheer and silky, nails freshly painted baby-blue. His face is covered by his phone, but Dave’s pretty sure he’s grinning. 

The next one punches the air out of his lungs.

Jason’s taken this one from the back. He's bent over the edge of the bed, the photo slightly blurred around the edges. It’s focused on his ass, two fingers dipping into his hole. A little glob of lube is frozen as it drips down his perineum, glimmery in the flash.

Dave feels his mouth begin to water. He shifts a little in his seat, absentmindedly palming himself through his pants where he’s already starting to get hard.

Fuck.

He clicks on the next photo, swallows hard. Jason’s worked in another finger, scissoring himself open, rim loose and wet. Biting his bottom lip, Dave lets out a heavy breath. 

The final photo makes him audibly groan. Jason’s on his knees on the mattress, stretched wide around a dildo. Sweat glimmers at the small of his back, lube slick on the silicone. It makes Dave’s heart kick hard against his ribs, because holy fucking shit, all he wants is to see Jason on his dick like that; he can just about imagine it, that warmth, the sensation of Jason grabbing at his shoulders, gasping against his neck, begging for it-

Someone knocks on his door. 

It startles him out of his daze, and Dave nearly drops his goddamn phone, fumbling wildly to turn it off. He slams it down onto the desk. Scrubbing at his face, Dave silently wills himself to think of anything but Jason; _work, Nick drunk at that one Christmas party, parking tickets, that squirrel he accidentally ran over…_

Once he feels like he’s got himself under control- and not so turned on- he clears his throat. “Yeah?”

His door clicks and swings open. David’s head peeks around the edge. “Hey,” he says, “Meeting in five. You coming? Apparently Roger’s on the fucking warpath.”

“Yeah, yeah, be right there,” Dave murmurs distractedly, slipping his phone into his pocket. He grabs his notebook, trying to shake the thoughts of Jason from his mind and mostly failing. Then he subtly tries to adjust his pants, nearly forgetting his glasses. “How long you think this is gonna take? Can’t afford to hang around tonight.”

Shrugging, David adjusts his jacket. “Who knows,” he mumbles, before he grins a little. “Got someone waiting at home, huh? Happy fuckin’ Valentines.”

“Shut up.” 

+

By the time Dave gets home, he's so wound-up it’s ridiculous. The nudes Jason sent him did nothing but fan the flames, and _holy fuck,_ now all he can think about is _Jason_.

Christ, he loves the goddamn kid so much.

Dave parks the Vanquish and takes the elevator up to the apartment. He checks his phone as the lift slowly ascends, tinny background music playing. Once the elevator reaches his floor, he slips his phone back into his jacket pocket and heads towards the door. 

Swiping his key card, the door unlocks with a click. He tosses his bag aside, toeing off his shoes and dropping his keys in the bowl by the door; it’s a little green ceramic one Jason brought over, back when he first moved in. Dave distinctly remembers the two of them bickering over where to put it.

The memory makes him grin. As he hangs up his coat, he notices a stack of envelopes on the side table, all addressed to him. Jason must have brought them up earlier.

He’s already picked up the takeout, and Dave grabs the mail and carries it with the plastic bag into the kitchen, flicking on the light. He sets the mail on the counter and puts the takeout in the fridge.

Then he wanders out into the living room, a little surprised to find it empty. The lamps are on, casting the room in an orangey-red glow, but Jason’s not sitting on the Verner Panton couch, and the television is off. 

Dave raises an eyebrow, staring down at the stack of discarded high fashion magazines on the coffee table and the half-full coffee mug next to them, left-over from breakfast.

He heads towards the staircase. As Dave climbs the stairs, he can hear music playing. It’s coming from the bedroom, slightly muffled thanks to the closed door. His mind entertains a host of fantasies, brain running on overdrive at the thoughts of what Jason might be doing, what he might be wearing. 

_Lingerie, hopefully_ , his mind suggests. That’s usually a precursor to a good, long fuck session (not that any other time isn’t), but it’s a definite indicator that Jason’s in the mood to get fucked through the mattress. Which Dave has no objections to fulfilling.

Rapping his knuckles on the door, Dave snorts a laugh at the quiet _‘come in!’._ Turning the knob, he lets the door swing open.

His jaw fucking drops.

Jason’s laying on the bed, cheek pillowed on one hand where he’s balanced on his elbow. The sheets on the bed are freshly-washed, a few candles flickering on the night-table, lights dimmed. It's ambient, warm. Really hot. 

In the big semicircular mirror above the headboard, Dave can see his reflection where he's standing in the doorway, face bright fucking red and mouth hanging open in shock.

Jason’s grinning, playing with one of his earrings. His smile is devilish, teasing. “Heels are a nice touch, huh?”

Dave can’t even come up with a retort, not when he’s so fucking fixated on Jason’s outfit all his braincells are melting out his ears. His eyes trail from Jason’s shoulders downwards, scanning over the soft baby-blue of his silk slip dress, the black, lace-edged stockings tight around his thighs, and down to the black leather heels he’s wearing.

_Holy fuck._

The silk dress is fucking gorgeous, riding so high up on his thighs Dave can see some old hickeys between the hem and the tops of the stockings. Jason smirks, trailing a finger lazily along the curve of his thigh.

His mouth opens and closes a couple times as he tries to piece together a sentence. “I- holy shit.”

Jason grins. “Yeah, you definitely like it.”

Dave nods dumbly. As he approaches the bed, he can make out the eyeliner and mascara Jason’s wearing, lip gloss sparkling on his lips. He sinks down onto the mattress weakly, stunned out of his goddamn mind. 

“Let’s eat dinner after,” Jason murmurs, all fake innocence, as if he doesn’t know that Dave wants to bend him over every goddamn surface in the house. He wraps his legs around Dave’s hips, pulling him forwards as he falls back into the sheets. Dave leans in, balancing inches from Jason’s face, hands bracketing his head on the pillows. “Please?”

“I- god, yeah, baby,” Dave says. He has to look away from Jason's thighs to concentrate on stringing a sentence together. Licking his lips, Dave swallows hard. “Whatever you want, holy fuck.”

Jason laughs. “Uh-huh,” he murmurs, inches from Dave’s lips, “Want you to fuck me, make me cry-”

Dave kisses him hard and cuts him off, because he can’t take any more of Jason riling him up at this point, otherwise he's gonna come in his pants like a fucking teenager.

Jason moans against his lips, hands wrapping around his shoulders. His blunt nails dig in through the jacket of his suit, a little gasp eking out of his throat when Dave squeezes his sides. 

Pulling back for a breath, Dave licks his lips. “Strawberry?”

“Lip gloss,” Jason grins. He clumsily wipes his thumb over Dave’s chin to get a little bit of it off. “You like it?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“God, yeah,” Dave murmurs. He gently grabs one of Jason's hands, raising it up so he can admire the nail polish he's used. Baby-blue compliments him perfectly, the soft hue delicate and sweet. Christ, he's so fucking lucky; Dave presses a kiss to the tip of Jason's index finger, his heart kicking hard against his ribs. “So fucking pretty.”

Jason grins, blushing a little. “Yeah, I know.”

Dave laughs. He shifts up onto the bed, pressing Jason down into the sheets. Jason lets his legs fall open a little more, leaving a space for him between. Dave lets his hands drift over Jason’s thighs, fingers teasing at the lace hem of his stockings. 

Then he pauses, stripping out of his suit jacket and tossing it to the hardwood floor. Rolling up the sleeves of his button-up, he doesn't miss the way Jason licks his lips, hungrily watching his movements. 

Pulling one of Jason’s legs up, Dave presses a kiss to his thigh through the silk. Jason shivers a little, eyes heavy-lidded and face pink. “You’re a tease, baby. Riling me up today, and now this. Think it’s only fair you get a little bit of it back.”

Jason groans, his head tipping back against the pillows. He jolts in surprise when Dave bites into the meat of his thigh, sucking right along the hem of the stockings. “Fuck, Dave-”

His voice pitches up to a whine as Dave peppers his thigh with kisses, shuddering as he bites down, leaving big, reddening marks in the indents of his teeth. Jason moans, arching up into the pressure of Dave’ lips. 

He sets Jason’s leg back down, hooking a finger in the band of his stockings and letting the elastic snap against his thigh.

“Fuck,” Jason gasps. His painted nails dig into the sheets, back bowing up as Dave’s hands trail up his thighs, over his hips. His voice gets a little whiny, a little strained, like it always does when he gets impatient with Dave teasing him. “Mmm, please, hurry up.”

“As much as I’d love you in this for the next week or so, I really wanna see what’s under the dress,” Dave grins. He leans in, kissing Jason gently. Jason moans. “Wanna see what you’re hiding.”

That gets him a smirk. “You too,” Jason murmurs. “C’mon, get undressed.”

Bemusedly, Dave does as requested. He shucks his shirt first, and his pants and socks follow, and then he's left in nothing more than his boxers. 

Jason's face reddens, his eyelashes fluttering. 

“Like what you see, baby?”

“Uh-huh, fuck,” Jason groans. He pushes his hips up a little. “God, I want- hurry, please."

He doesn't need to ask twice.

Dave grabs the hem of the dress, peeling it up slowly. More and more of Jason's thighs are revealed, skin pale and soft. Dave feels his mouth water. God, he can't wait to suck a bunch of hickeys there. 

Then, as he pulls the dress up and over Jason's head, tossing it to the floor, his eyes catch on the lingerie he's wearing. Jason falls back into the sheets, grinning up at him. Dave has to bite back a moan, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

It's the same pair from earlier, the one Jason took photos of. And up close, it's fucking _gorgeous_ on him; the lace is delicate, shaped like flowers, the rest of it black and silky, matching the stockings. 

“God, baby,” Dave murmurs. “Holy shit.” 

The tiny little black panties are snug on Jason's hips, dick straining against the silk. Dave glances up at the bra, his guts roiling with heat at the way Jason's piercings poke up through the sheer lace.

Fuck, he looks so good in lingerie. Like, ridiculously hot. Dave wonders if he could convince Jason to just wear those panties all day; probably pretty easily, considering how much of a tease he is, which’ll inevitably lead to him fucking Jason’s brains out.

It’s a win-win, honestly.

“Shit, you’re so worked up,” Dave says, squeezing Jason's hips tight and leaning down to suck a dark hickey right along the waistband of his underwear. Jason moans, hips twitching into the pressure of Dave’ lips. “So fucking pretty for me.”

“Fuck, please,” Jason whines, “C’mon, c'mon.”

Dave hums. He has no intention of stopping yet, though. He kisses Jason's bulge, huffing a laugh through his nose at the full-body shiver that gets. Nosing lower, he presses kisses along the crease of Jason's thigh. 

Then he sucks a hickey there, in that sensitive little junction of flesh. Jason whimpers, his hips raising insistently off the bed. Dave grabs his thighs and presses him back down into the mattress, spreading his legs open. 

Jason moans. One of his legs wraps around Dave's shoulders, his body tensing up as Dave lets two fingers rub along his perineum through the panties. 

He teases Jason like that for a while, methodically sucking hickeys into the bit of his skin between the panties and the stockings. Jason's legs shudder around his head, weak moans and whimpers falling from his lips as Dave’s teeth dig into his skin. 

By the time he's done, Jason's eyes are heavy-lidded, drool stringing from his bottom lip to the pillow. He looks fucked-out already, and the sight of him, desperate and covered in hickeys, hits Dave with a sudden punch of arousal.

Tweaking one of Jason's nipples through the lingerie, thumbing over the barbell, he's rewarded with an honest-to-god whine.

“Ohhhh, shit,” Jason moans, “More, _please_."

Dave sits up on his knees. “Needy,” he teases, leaning over to rummage in the night table for the lube. “You want a condom?”

Jason shakes his head. “Better without. C'mon, fuck me already.”

“Roll over then, baby.”

“Wait, lemme kick the heels off,” Jason says. He brings a foot up, undoes the strap and takes it off. It hits the floor with a thump. The other one follows. “‘Kay, m’good.”

Dave watches as he rolls over, getting to his knees. His chest stays pressed to the mattress, back arched and his ass in the air. Keeping his face turned sideways on the pillows, Jason glances up at Dave, rocking his hips needily.

God, he looks so good like this; Dave feels his heart leap into his throat.

“Are you gonna fuck me already?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dave murmurs. “Christ, you're slutty.”

“Uh-huh,” Jason groans, “Want your dick in me so bad.”

Dave hooks a finger in the hem of the panties, pulling it back and letting the elastic snap against the curve of Jason's ass.

“Fuck-” 

Jason shivers. Dave strokes a finger gently along the small of his back, right near the waistband, rubbing along the jut of bone of his spine. His skin is warm, slick with sweat. Dave kisses along his spine, slow and soft. Jason moans.

“I should make you squirm,” Dave whispers. “Maybe I’ll just tie you up and fuck you again and again. Leave you here, aching to come. Begging for it.”

That gets a whine, high-pitched and breathy. “Please, please,” Jason begs, “Fuck me, _please_.” His voice is all wobbly, strained, hands fisting desperately in the sheets. 

Dave would do anything for him. He rubs soothingly at Jason's hips, along the inside of his thigh, watching hungrily as Jason pushes his ass back into his touch.

The underwear rides up slightly over the curve of his ass. Dave slips a couple fingers into the waistband of the panties and pulls them down, letting them get tangled around Jason's stocking-clad thighs.

Jason sighs, spreading his legs a little wider, exposing himself fully. Dave watches as his hole twitches in anticipation and he has to bite down on a groan. Popping the cap on the lube, Dave gets a few digits slick with it and sets it aside.

“You ready, baby?” Dave lets his fingers rub gently over Jason’s hole after Jason gasps out a ‘ _please’_. “Yeah, you're so good for me, so fucking pretty.”

Jason moans into the pillows. His thighs tremble at each pass of Dave’s fingers, each slow circling of his rim. Dave pauses, teasing the tip of his index finger in, pulling out before Jason can push his hips back onto it.

That gets him a frustrated, needy huff. “Shit, just- put it in, fuck me already.”

“Let me take my time, sweetheart,” Dave says, pinching Jason's hip. “Treat you right.”

Jason _moans_ , squirming against the covers. “Wanna get fucked hard, though,” he mumbles, shuddering when Dave's finger circles his hole again.

“Slut.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Do I have to make you behave?”

Jason laughs breathily. “Oh, _Daddy,_ ” he teases, “I’ve been _bad_. You should spank me.”

Sweet christ, the _mouth_ on this kid.

Dave pauses, rubbing his other hand over Jason's ass. And then he strikes out whip-fast, palm cracking against a cheek.

Jason gasps, high-pitched and wavery. His hands fist in the sheets, a muffled moan eking from his mouth as his legs shudder and his ass tilts up into Dave’ touch. Dave lets his hand stroke over the reddening mark, stifling a laugh at the way Jason's dick bobs between his spread legs, flushed and dripping precum all over the sheets.

“Yeah, knew you'd like that,” Dave grins, “Fuck, you’re just gagging for it.”

“Uh-huh, fuck,” Jason groans. He wiggles his hips a little. “Jesus fuck, more.”

Dave lets his fingers skip up the crack of Jason’s ass, circling his hole. God, he’s so fucking easy for this slutty, bratty, perfect kid. 

Then he lets a finger dip in, nice and easy. Jason as good as _keens,_ letting out this gorgeously dazed noise from somewhere low in his throat. Dave takes that as his signal to keep going, pushing a second digit in.

Jason moans into the pillows. Dave kisses gently along the small of his back. Arching his back and raising his hips, Jason gives him a little hum of acknowledgement, and Dave pushes all three fingers in slow, works them in and out.

Then he curls his fingers down firmly, pressing hard, and Jason jolts and whines. Dave works his fingers against the pressure of Jason’s rim, stroking slow. “Right there? You like it like that?”

He hears Jason swallow thickly. “Yeah- _please_ , keep… ” 

Dave curls his fingers hard again. Jason moans loudly, begging incoherently into the pillows as Dave scissors his fingers, his stocking-clad thighs trembling.

And as much as he’d just love to finger Jason until he’s crying into the sheets, Dave’s pretty sure he can’t last any longer like this. His dick is uncomfortably hard in his boxers at this point, and all he wants is to fuck Jason through the mattress.

Dave stills his fingers, pulls them free gently.

“Fuck, why’d you stop,” Jason groans, panting raggedly. “Felt so fuckin’ good.”

“‘Cause, baby,” Dave says, “Wanna see you come on my cock.” And because he’s two steps from coming in his boxers like a teenager.

That seems to get Jason, though, because his breath hitches as he flops onto his back. His face is flushed, dick leaking all over his stomach, panties still trapped around his thighs. Dave watches hungrily as Jason kicks them off, black silk falling to the hardwood. Jason fists his dick, mouth dropping open on a gasp as he fucks his hips up into his lazy strokes.

Dave strips his boxers off in record time, tosses them aside. 

Then he gives himself some loose, easy strokes, mostly to tide himself over. His thumb rubs through the precum beading on the head. It's ridiculously intimate like this, the two of them watching each other. Dave feels his guts twist, a lightning-fast bolt of desire tearing through him.

Leaning in, he kisses Jason slow, soft and sweet. Jason pulls him close with a hand around the back of his neck, and Dave feels so hot and overwhelmed. It's all too much, makes him burn from the inside out. 

“God, been thinking about this all night,” Jason whispers, leaning in to bite at the column of Dave’s throat. “Fingered myself earlier imagining you were fucking me.”

Dave swallows, shakily, as Jason scrapes his teeth down the column of his throat. He gropes clumsily for the lube, not wanting to look away for even a moment. This close, Jason’s eyes are soft and dazed, freckles faint, eyeliner already smudged a little.

He’s perfect. Dave loves him so, so much.

“Is the real thing better?”

“God, duh,” Jason groans. His dick drools precum all over his belly, hips twitching up, cheeks flushed bright red and his face shamelessly needy. “Want you in me, wanna feel it.”

Fuck.

Dave pops the cap on the lube and squirts some into his palm, tosses it aside. He slicks himself up quickly, his strokes rough from need. Then he lets the wet head of his dick smooth back and forth over Jason’s hole, teasing him.

Jason whines, his head kicking back against the pillows as Dave grabs his side and lines up, pushes in. His legs shudder around Dave’s hips. One of Jason’s hands fists in the sheets, the other grabbing at his shoulder, blue nails slipping against sweat-slick skin. 

It’s tight and hot, their breaths mingling, and Dave groans raggedly. His eyes are trained on where his cock is stretching Jason open and the mess of lube all over his thighs, deliciously pornographic. 

And then he’s all the way in, hips pressing flush to Jason’s ass. Dave can't bite back a moan this time, because _holy fuck_ , it's so goddamn hot and slick and tight. He could die happy like this.

Jason lets out an elated noise, high-pitched and loud. It’s giddy, dazed. He squirms a little as Dave stills. His face is ragged with desire, face split in a huge, open-mouthed grin. “Yeah, that’s- _fuuuuck_ , so good.”

Dave lets his hand trail up the flat of Jason's stomach, slow and deliberate. It makes Jason's breath hitch in anticipation, a reedy whine tumbling from his mouth. Then Dave goes higher, hand warm as it skates over his collarbones and up his throat. He cups Jason’s cheek. Jason presses a kiss to his palm, bites at the meat of his thumb.

“Fuck- move,” Jason groans. He bucks his hips impatiently, squeezing a little around his dick. “Fuck me already, holy shit.”

“Yeah?” Dave has to take a moment to catch his breath, focusing on not coming in two goddamn seconds flat. Which would really fucking suck, considering they’re in the heat of it. “You good, baby?”

“Be better if you were fucking me through the mattress already.”

“Shit, you’re such a brat,” Dave laughs. He does as asked, thrusts slow and deep. A punched-out whine tears from Jason’s mouth, lips slack and cheeks flushed pink. “Prettiest fucking brat, look so good on my dick, so fuckin’ wet for me.”

Jason’s eyes flutter shut. He whines, high-pitched and kind of choked as Dave speeds up a little, his back arching and his fingers clawing at the sheets. His hipbones jut up, poking through tender skin. 

It's so fucking good. Dave groans, feeling sweat bead at the small of his back as he rolls his hips forwards. Warmth builds in his guts, burning all hot in the base of his stomach. His pace is easy, fluid, hips bumping against his ass, enough to make Jason moan and whine, keep him on edge. Sweet, loving.

All of the pleasure, none of the rush.

The sight of Jason under him, teeth digging into his bottom lip and curls wild in his face, is almost too much. Dave swallows hard, shoving his hips forwards, and the whimper he gets for it might as well be fucking music to his ears. His fingers dig into Jason’s thigh, slipping against the silk of his stockings. 

Then he pauses. Jason groans, cracking an eye open. He bucks his hips frustratedly. 

“Why'd you- why'd you stop?”

“‘Cause,” Dave murmurs, “Wanna try something different. C’mere, baby.”

Dave sits back on his heels, wedging his knees under Jason's legs. Then he pulls Jason up, and Jason gets the hint, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Straightening up, Jason slips into his lap, the two of them pressed flush.

From this angle, Jason feels even tighter, and Dave groans at the feeling of himself slipping a little deeper into that slick warmth.

“Oh,” Jason gasps. His mouth drops open, his legs splaying wide around Dave's hips. Head lolling forwards against Dave's collarbone, a slutty, ragged moan tears from his lips. “Shit, it's so- fuck.”

“Yeah,” Dave mumbles, “Fuck, feels so good, so fucking gorgeous, baby.”

Jason's voice breaks on a whimper. “Mmm- okay, move, please.”

Dave presses a kiss to his temple. His hands wander, trailing up Jason's spine, over tense muscles and slick skin. Then his fingers find the clasp of the bra, and he undoes it, pulling it off Jason uncoordinatedly and tossing it to the side.

He pinches a nipple, rolling the piercing between the pads of his fingers.

“Fuck- Dave, please, c’mon, c’mon, more,” Jason gasps. He tucks his face in the crook of Dave’ neck, sighs when Dave kisses along his jaw. 

Dave rolls his hips upwards. Jason moans, pushes his hips down, rhythm slick and slow. With each thrust Dave can feel Jason's dick rub against his stomach, smearing precum everywhere. His hands drift, cupping Jason’s ass, squeezing and digging in as Jason sinks down hard, barely rising off his cock.

Nails dig into his shoulders, scraping down his back at particularly sharp thrusts. The sting is good, makes his guts twist with heat. Dave groans, peppering kisses all over Jason's neck, letting his teeth dig into sensitive skin.

They're so close it's like there's no space between them at all. Dave can feel the way Jason's skin radiates heat, the way sweat gathers in the places they're pressed flush together, everything a little hazy and sweet-slow. The sound of their heavy breathing rattles around in his skull, overwhelmingly good.

He lets his head drop forwards a little when Jason squeezes around him, a low groan punched out of him. Jason kisses him hungrily, their lips brushing sloppily as they pant into each other's mouths.

Dave can feel that heat starting to coalesce in his guts, sinking heavily as Jason grinds his ass back against his lazy, shallow thrusts. It makes him stiffen up, grabbing desperately at Jason’s thighs, fingertips pressed in hard enough to bruise.

Blood rushes in his ears, skin prickling with heat, nerves sparking at a sudden flood of desire and elation, sheer pleasure.

“You’re so pretty,” Dave mumbles, “God, my pretty fucking baby, look so good like this, love you so much.”

Jason whimpers, his eyes rolling back under his heavy eyelids. His makeup’s all smudged, and god, Dave's so fucking enamoured with him it's unreal. 

“Yeah- right there, right there, _oh_ -”

“Baby, m’gonna,” Dave bites out, “ _Shit,_ m’so close, fuck.”

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon,” Jason slurs against his lips, “Come in me, fuck, wanna feel it, wanna-”

And Dave's gone.

His hips buck up hard, and he bites down on Jason's shoulder, moaning low in his throat. Shuddery waves of pleasure drift through him, heat ricocheting up his spine. He feels himself tense up, everything too-hot and fuzzy, hips jerking through each spurt.

Jason whines, squirming needily in his lap. Dave wraps a clumsy, love-drunk hand around his dick, lets Jason rut up against his palm. He hisses out a breath through his teeth at the overstimulation of Jason squeezing around his cock.

It only takes about a half-dozen rolls of his hips before Jason comes. His dick twitches in Dave's grasp, come dripping all over his fingers. Jason sobs, face buried in the crook of his neck as he rides it out.

“Ohh, fuck-”

“Yeah, that's it, c’mon, baby, so fucking hot,” Dave murmurs, kissing over the hickeys on his neck. “So fucking good for me.”

Jason pants wetly against his skin, shuddering through a final aftershock. He slumps forwards into Dave’s chest. “Holy- holy fucking shit.”

Dave collapses backwards into the sheets, Jason following him down with a dazed little laugh. 

For a moment, all they do is breathe. 

Blinking up at the ceiling, Dave sighs. Jason’s resting on top of him, legs splayed wide around his hips, still stretched loose around his softening dick. He wipes his hand on the sheets, other hand trailing up Jason’s spine, fingertips tracing the knobs of bone. 

Jason raises himself up on his elbows, and Dave’s cock slips out of his ass. His eyeliner is smudged, lip gloss smeared all over his chin. He looks well and truly fucked, and Dave wouldn’t want it any other way. “Shit, feels so- so hot,” he groans, “ _Fuck_.”

Dave lets his fingers skim over the curve of Jason’s ass, teasing through the slick mess of leftover lube and his own come. Jason's whole fucking body shudders, and he lets out a weak, whiny little moan, head lolling forwards.

"Fuck- fuck, Dave, _please-_ "

"Feels so good, sweetheart," Dave whispers. He lets a finger push in, Jason stretched loose enough to make the glide easy. Then another, pressing his come back inside. "God, you're so fucking wet, so fucking pretty, wish I could see it leaking out of you."

Jason whimpers brokenly. He clenches up, shuddering from the overstimulation. His eyes scrunch shut, a little tear beading up at the corner of his eye. "I- _oh,_ mmmm, _fuuuuuck_ , it's- _shit_."

Dave pulls his fingers out slow. He strokes Jason's cheek with his clean hand. “God, you're so gorgeous. Love you.”

Jason smiles, and then he kisses him.

+

In the afterglow, once his heart rate’s returned to normal, Dave lets himself drift. 

There's the warmth of Jason pressed up against his chest, head pillowed on his sternum. Dave rubs his back. Jason hums, smushing his face against his skin, breaths soft and steady.

“Fuck, baby,” Dave whispers, “That was hot as fuck.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Jason mumbles. “So good. Hey, where’d you put the takeout?”

“In the fridge. Guess I can put it in the oven and warm it up.”

“Did you get the carbonara?

“Yes, I got the carbonara,” Dave drawls, “How could I forget?”

Jason laughs. “Just checking. Oh! Almost forgot. Lemme get cleaned up and I’ll give you my gift.”

That jolts Dave’s sluggish brain back into action. He blinks a little, suddenly remembering that _oh, yeah_ , it’s Valentine’s day, and his gift is still hiding in the back of his dresser drawer. Although fucking Jason usually tends to fry his goddamn braincells out, so he’s not surprised.

“Okay,” he murmurs. He kisses Jason on the temple. “I’ll be waiting.”

Jason clumsily strips off the stockings. He’s already ripped a hole in the knee somehow, and Dave laughs. There’s also jizz and lube splattered all over them, so they’re probably destined for the trash. Whatever. Dave would happily buy him ten more pairs if Jason asked.

Then he rolls off the bed, his legs a little unsteady. Jason steps over the lingerie and heels and Dave’s discarded clothes on his way to the bathroom. Dave shamelessly watches his ass.

Once the door closes behind him with a click, Dave busies himself with grabbing some kleenex off the night table, wiping himself up. Then he grabs his boxers off the floor, slipping into them as he heads to the dresser and opens up the top drawer.

Pulling the gift out, Dave finds himself hoping that Jason likes it. He knows he will, but a part of him still wants to make sure it’s good, because he _loves_ Jason. More than anything else in the world. He’d do anything for him. And while he never figured he’d end up so head-over-heels for some young, pretty kid, he doesn’t want anyone else. 

A gorgeous, snarky, funny, sexy kid. God, he’s got it so bad. And he knows Jason loves him just as much.

Dave sets the present on the bed next to himself. He fixes the pillows, leaning back against the headboard.

Soon enough the bathroom door opens again. Jason’s face is clean, all the makeup wiped off, his hair tied back. He’s still naked, and Dave’s pretty sure the sight of him alone would be enough to get him hard again if he wasn’t so fucking exhausted.

“Gonna put some underwear on,” Jason says. He crosses the bedroom, snickering as Dave wolf-whistles slowly. “Then I’ll grab your present.”

Dave shrugs. “I don’t mind if you wanna stay naked, sweetheart. More for me to enjoy.” 

Jason giggles. He rifles through Dave’s dresser, stealing a pair of too-small boxers, stepping into them clumsily. Jason opens the door for the walk-in closet, flicking on the light. Something clatters, and Dave huffs a laugh. Then he comes back out.

“Half of it’s downstairs in the fridge,” Jason grins. He pulls a paper bag out from behind his back, sitting down on the bed across from Dave. “Made you a cake. This is the other part.”

Dave takes it gingerly. Whatever’s inside the paper bag is thin, kind of wide. Square shaped. Peeling off the tape keeping it shut, Dave opens the bag up and reaches inside, pulling out a record.

When he turns it over, the cover of Led Zeppelin’s _Presence_ shines up at him, reflecting a bit of light.

“First UK press. You didn’t have it in your collection, so I figured you’d like it.” 

Turning it over, Dave runs his fingers over the embossed lettering. “Holy shit, sweetheart, thank you,” he murmurs. He kisses Jason on the forehead, a smile splitting his lips. “Fuck, where’d you find this?”

Jason laughs. “Online. I stayed up ‘till like, five in the morning betting on it. It’s not much, but…”

Dave cuts him off with a kiss. “I love it, baby,” he says, cupping Jason's cheek with one hand, kissing over the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. Jason giggles; god, Dave loves his laugh. He sets the record aside carefully, pulling Jason close to kiss him properly. “Love it so much. Love _you_ so much.”

Grinning, Jason kisses him once more. “Can I?” He points at the boxes next to Dave.

“‘Course, baby, go ahead.”

Jason proceeds to rip the wrapping paper off. Dave snorts a laugh, watching as he completely shreds it all apart in his haste to get it open. Jason opens up the box with the earrings, holding them up to his ears in the mirror. Then the heels follow, and he tries them on, before unearthing the lingerie, his fingers trailing over the delicate lace.

Then he opens the bag with the shirt and gasps. Dave laughs. “Oh, fuck, I missed this shirt,” Jason says, and he pulls it on. It’s perfectly oversized, the hem riding up along his thighs. He tackles Dave into the pillows, kissing his cheek again and again. “Thank you, thank you, I love it all so fuckin' much, _holy shit_.”

Dave grins. “I’m glad, sweetheart,” he laughs, “Figured you would.”

“Yeah. Mmm, love you,” Jason says, punctuating his sentence with a sweet kiss. “So. You wanna split that cake? Or we could fuck again, if you’re not too tired.” 

His grin is teasing, so fucking smug, and Dave’s immediately motivated to wipe it off his face. He grabs Jason’s ass, rolling them over as Jason laughs and laughs.

“You little shit,” Dave snickers, “C’mere. You’re asking for it, sweetheart.”

Jason giggles. “Oh no, I’m getting exactly what I want,” he gasps, and then he moans when Dave squeezes his hips tight and kisses him deep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
